Her
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: "Oh, oh,"she managed, "I don't know that I'll see you again- and you remind me so of her." SOAW fanfic. One shot.


Her

_Glinda waved dismissively. Then she tucked her hand against her mouth and bit her knuckles. It was hard to tell if her pretty ways were studied or innate. _

"_Oh, oh," she managed, "I don't know that I'll see you again- and you remind me so of her."_

_Son Of A Witch, page 99_

Liir stared at Lady Glinda, who was near tears at the thought of not seeing him again with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Did she just compare him to Auntie Witch?

"That's impossible," said Liir hastily.

"Oh children," muttered Lady Glinda with a disdain, "Yes, Liir, you do. You remind me exactly of her. Why do you refuse to see that?"

Liir stuttered, having never been reprimanded so nicely like that.

"Well," said Lady Glinda, "I think you do. And I knew her longer than you so I think I would know if you acted like her or not."

Liir looked to Cherrystone, who shrugged his shoulders and exited the room claiming he needed to check on something.

"Come here Liir," asked Glinda softly once Cherrystone was gone. She stared at him, waiting with those clear blue eyes that saw right into his soul.

He obliged even though he was quite tired and he wanted to find Nor as soon as possible and he knew that Lady Glinda was delaying him.

He came so close that mere inches were separating them, and Lady Glinda put her hands on his shoulders and just looked at him.

She sighed, and had to blink quite rapidly to keep the tears from falling down her face.

"Why are you crying?" asked Liir, "I thought you two were supposed to be enemies. She didn't really talk about you as a nice person even though you are. She called you a traitor and other things."

Lady Glinda gave him a watery smile, "Yes well, we weren't on the best of terms when we had last met, and that was the last time I ever saw her. She was mad at me for giving Nessa's shoes to Dorothy instead of saving them for her. It was stupid but we both were mad at each other, and we were stuck. And then I found out a few weeks later that she died, and it was almost too much for me."

"I don't believe that you two were ever friends even though you keep telling me that you were," interrupted Liir thinking about how Lady Glinda had said that he had known her Elphie.

"We were friends. We were the best of friends in college. I must admit, I never planned on being friends with her after all she was green. But then we grew to like each other, and one thing led to another. And then she left me at Shiz to fend for myself. It hurt so much to think that I might not ever see her again. I knew she would be all right, she was brave and strong but I was more worried about me. It destroyed Nessa that she had left us, and none of us were ever the same again. Even though someone leaves you doesn't make it right to not say that you were friends at one point."

"In later years though, were you still friends? Once again may I bring up the fact that she called you a traitor!" said Liir quite heatedly.

Glinda titled her chin, and laughed. Laughter was a sound that Liir was not accustomed to hearing and he flinched. But Lady Glinda's laugh was pretty, and he almost joined in himself.

"I'm sure she did!" said Glinda with a small smile, "I guess you could call us old friends in later years. Yes, that's exactly what we were. She had gotten a bit old and cynical with me, and I guess I had gotten a bit snobby and whatnot, but there were times where we were our old selves. And see, you are just like her! Getting all bothered over the littlest things! It doesn't bother me that she called me a traitor, I actually agree with her. But at the time I didn't know what else to do. I was trapped."

"I still find it hard to believe," muttered Liir with a glance down at his shoes.  
>Glinda smiled with her lips, and embraced him, wrapping her thin shoulders around his back tightly, and she silently let the tears fall.<p>

Liir immediately tensed up at the contact, he had never been hugged before ever, and then he relaxed and hugged Lady Glinda back. He had to admit that it felt nice, unexpected but nice all the same. For Glinda it was like reliving her life with Elphaba through Liir. Maybe if she could help him, she could be less tortured by her thoughts of Elphaba thinking that she was a traitor, and that she was.

"Just one more question," said Liir as he struggled to be let free of the Good Witch's hard, but tiny grasp. She finally let him go, after cleaning up the smudged mascara on her face.

"Yes?"

"Do you think she even cared about me?"

That question brought silence to both of them. Lady Glinda sighed hard, and looked at him regally.

"Deep down, yes. She was always very secretive with her emotions. Don't take offense to it darling, it's just the way she was. But I do bet that deep down there was a place for you. It may not have felt like it with the way she treated you but in her thoughts she did care."

Liir nodded, and Lady Glinda put one hand on his cheek softly. She kissed him softly, and then turned to leave. He watched, as this woman who was regal, perfect, and a public figure walked away from the one person that actually knew the truth about her.

"You called her your Elphie, why?" asked Liir as she approached the door.

She stopped, and slowly turned, tears in her eyes.

"Because that's what she was, she was mine," answered Glinda.

"And you actually think that I remind you of your Elphie?" retorted Liir crossing his arms.

"Yes, you are just like her. But like her, neither of you can tell that you both act like your mothers. That's the irony of it all, isn't it Liir?" she smiled and titled her head to say goodbye.

Liir suddenly ran up to her, and hugged her one last time catching Lady Glinda off guard. Either way, she hugged him back.

Then she let him go, allowed Cherrystone to reenter the room, and waved goodbye to Liir.

And even though she would never show it in front of Cherrystone, Liir could have sworn that tears were sliding down her cheeks as she walked away and left him to determine his own destiny.

Lady Glinda only half-hoped that his destiny would be something like her Elphie's'.

THE END

**This one could be either Gelphie or friendship. It could go either way, or both. You decide!**

**Bubble**


End file.
